


Back To Back

by fjun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Anderfels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjun/pseuds/fjun
Summary: We pray, we sacrifice, we venerate, but still gods always answer late.





	Back To Back

Isra and Nadr, of the nomadic people called Orth in Anderfels, lay slumped against each other’s back, their dusty skins covered in weeping cuts and numbing bruises.

The yurts of their camp empty. All the people slain.

Isra sighed. “They are avenged.”

“They are, sister,” said Nadr, eyes tired and kohl-rimmed lids fluttering.

Beyond the circle of their reach, the steppe was matted with rings of dead Darkspawn, the ground spoilt with tainted blood.

Both spotted the approaching horned figure.

Nadr spat blood. “We called on you!”

Smiling, the Formless One spread its hands. “I am here now.”

_Too late._


End file.
